Safe Haven
by AleeDee
Summary: its in the aspect of nicholas sparks book/movie safe have with twists by austin and ally. Give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Ally's POV

I didn't know what happened before I hit the ground, I knew I was in my basement tied up. In my very own house. I wondered where he might be, what he might be planning to do to me. The blood running down my leg felt cold, no warmness was left in me. There was no use of trying to get untangled from the rope that was causing bruises on my wrists. But it's not that I don't want to get out I do, but I can't, my body is broken, weak, maybe I just want to die already. But my mom raised me a fighter, to keep going when things are rough, to be strong and brave. My vision was blurred but I can still make out the cup sitting next to me. It was china with pink roses around it. It was my mothers. I wish she was here she wouldn't let any of this happen to me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the basement. I pretended to be asleep or unconscious like I was. He eyed me before turning around and heading up.

He still didn't wash the blood that was on his hands, my blood. He scoffed at me and went up the stairs.

I knew my mother would want me to fight back. Not to give up, and I'm not going to. I reached the cup with my leg, pushing it slowly with my leg, I saw a pillow next to me and pushed over the cup with my legs. I stomped on it as hard as I could to break the cup. I winced thinking I just broke my mother's cup.

I removed the pillow revealing sharp broken pieces as I leaned down to grab one with my mouth, being cautious not to slit my mouth. I managed to grab it with my hands lifting my head to the ceiling. I started ripping the rope, sliding the sharp end back and forth. After a few minutes of this I managed to get the rope cut of my wrists. I sat there just rubbing my wrist in pleasure just staring at the bruises. I knew I had to leave and fast without him noticing me. I started walking up the stairs as the stairs creek and I winced at the pain I was in. It was the longest climb of my life. I managed to get to the top of the stairs and noticed the door was locked. I realized I still had a pin in my hair that was hanging off the tip of my hair, I took it out and opened it and started fidgeting with the lock. To surprise it opened. I opened the door slowly and quietly revealing my used-to-be nice house. I looked at the broken picture frames on the floor and shattered glass that was once a beautiful table. My heart sank at the broken picture of my mother. I walked to the front door as quiet as I could, hope he wouldn't hear me. On the corner of my eye I saw something silver shining as the sun hit it. I squinted my eyes hoping to make out what it was. It was the knife that not too long ago pierced into my skin and caused a pool a blood to spatter all around it. I looked at my leg where the blade met, I forgot about the pain until seeing the knife. My leg was horrifying to look at the gash was huge with blood still seeping and puss gushing out. I wanted to throw up or faint at the sight of it. I didn't realize how bad it actually was. I tried to put the thought and pain of it at the back of my mind as I made my way to the front door. I opened the door just a bit still not hearing anyone in the house. I was about to slip out the door before I heard a clicking sound behind me.

He was standing there with my blood on his shirt, eyes and hair black as night, holding a gun that would easily just put me out of my misery. The look on his face was full of anger. His eyes flushed with rage and his breathe drenched in alcohol. "Please don't" I managed to get out. As I closed my eyes ready to join my mother.


	2. NOTE!

**Hey everyone! I was out for a whole month! Sorry I haven't updated but I will soon promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Ally's POV

Do you know what it's like, to know you're not good enough? Like having a wild animal hunt you down but as soon as he's about to eat you, he just turns around and walks away. All you're left to think is why? Why did he walk away, does he think you weren't even worth it?

Well the man who was pointing a gun at me about to end my life just walked away. Without a word just walked away. I thought maybe he just took pity as was going to let me go. Little did I know he turned around to grab a knife. He probably thought the neighbors would hear the gunshot. But I doubt it they didn't hear my screams. I quickly grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the floor and put it behind me. He came closer and held the knife up so I can see it; I quickly swung the wine bottle and slapped it across his head. I wanted to grab the knife and put him out for good. But I couldn't, I left without saying a word. I didn't know if I killed him or just knocked him out but I hope I never see him again. To think that he once loved me, and I loved him. I turned around to him and looked at him on the floor before I left. I thought of all the good memories, all the laughs we would share. "Goodbye Father" I whispered before running down the street. I cried and cried I didn't know what else to do, I didn't have anyone else. I fell asleep on a park bench and just cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with someone poking my face; it was a little girl with a big smile. I got off the bench and she squealed "Oh! Good I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. This made me smile a bit. "Nana!" she yelled. "Yes?" a lady said walking towards me. "Dear are you alright?" she asked me. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't because well, I wasn't. I shook my head letting a tear out. She sat on the bench and gestured me to sit down too. I felt like a little girl crying, I felt so vulnerable so exposed. "Tell us dear, what happened?" she asked looking worried. I don't know why but I felt like I could tell her. But words just didn't come out of my mouth. "Hey how about you come home with us and you can tell us over dinner" she smiled. I managed to smile and nod as the little girl took my hand and we walked a couple blocks. We ended up in front of a house. It wasn't too big and it didn't have modern furniture but it felt cozy and warm.

"Hun, how about you shower and then we can have dinner." The lady smiled while she handed me a towel.

I nodded and followed her up the stairs and to the bathroom. I went was about to go inside but I just grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" she asked obviously startled.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Your just really nice and-" I started.

"Dear, everyone needs a little help sometimes." She smiled.

"How about you get washed up and we talk about what happened over dinner." She smiled and walked down the stairs.

I just met her and I don't even know her but I feel like I can trust her.

I hopped in the shower and let the water just run down me for a second. It felt nice and comfortable and I haven't felt like this for a long time. I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly looked away because I couldn't even look at myself. I look broken and hideous. I quickly changed and then slowly walked downstairs as a wonderful aroma filled the air.

"Katie, dinners waiting!" I heard the lady shout from the kitchen.

I saw the little girl run towards me and she had a smile on her face.

"I'm Katie. "she smiled.

"I'm Ally." I smiled.

**I know sucky chapter. Next one will be better. **


End file.
